Chaos Lords Gone Wild
by Roselia124
Summary: Chaos Lords, famous and well-known band, has to help 4 girls with their music. They encounter 4 unfamiliar girls, they develop a small attraction, not knowing they will be the ones they'll mentor. Chaos ensues when they are introduced. IS, CS, PS, ORS
1. The not so Happy Encounter

**Hey guys! Back with another story!**

**Anyway, this is a new story that I came up with from the story 'Mayhem and Chaos'. I got so tempted that I couldn't resist on making my own.**

**The only problem is that every first chapter I make, it's kinda or it's like the real story. Don't kill me. But I assure you that the later chapters are different.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"OMG! IT'S CHAOS LORDS!" came a shout from a girl.<p>

"NO WAY! OMG! THEY'RE SOOO HOT!" came from another girl in the group.

Everyone in the Mall, especially girls, stopped and stared at the band before screaming and running to them.

The band immediately fled and ran to the limo, which was already open and a guy with purple hair was sitting inside with a look of horror.

Reporters and cameramen was also chasing after the band. Also almost half off the shoppers of the Mall.

When the band got to the limo, they immediately jumped and closed the door. The flashing of the cameras and faces of the fangirls immediately on view on the window.

Chaos Lords is a boy band that is famous and well-known in many regions. They became famous for their music and multiple studio recordings and also some movies and concerts. But mostly, they're well-known for their good looks.

Paul Shinji, leader and base player of the band. He has weird purple hair and onyx eyes. With him being cold, he hates singing songs that are sad, happy or sappy, love and other songs that'll make girls go gaga over them. He's mean and a sadist, atleast, that's what his members say. He would curse or disagree whenever one of them wants to sing those songs that he hates. He always says mean crap about it. With a good or smart explanation, he would agree sometimes. Sometimes cause he doesn't agree much cause ALL of their explanations was idiotic and dumb to him.

Drew Hayden, guitarist and another base player of the band. He has grass green hair with matching green eyes. He's arrogant and is the most handsome in the group. With his dashing good looks, fangirls would faint whenever he smiles or just flicks his hair. Any song is okay with him as long as it won't attract more girls or fans and it's not crappy. He likes teasing his friends whenever he has a chance.

Gary Oak, the keyboard playist or pianist of the band. He has auburn brown hair in spikes and has green eyes. He's a playboy, a player. He likes to flirt with other girls and then date them and then dump them. Any songs was okay with him except for happy or sad ones. He wants to sing some love songs to make girls swoon over him.

Ash Ketchum, the drummer of the band. Ash has jet black hair and brown eyes. He's always playful, excited and happy, especially when it comes to food. He is kind, sweet and dense. Girls swoon over him cause of his kind and caring nature.

"That was close. You guys alright?" Reggie, their manager asked. Reggie is Paul's older brother. He has purple hair like Paul but a little darker. He has black eyes and has a little fun personality like Ash.

"Yeah." Gary replied calmly as he smirk at a girl.

"Oh man! I didn't get to buy an ice cream!" Ash whined. The others rolled their eyes as Reggie sweatdropped.

He then patted Ash's shoulder "Don't worry Ash… You can buy later." He said awkwardly. Ash only pouted and whined once more.

Paul noticed a paper held on Reggie's hand and raised a brow "What's that?" he asked. Reggie immediately froze and gulped.

"Eh heh he…" he sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

Paul glared "Reggie," he said slowly "What is that?" he asked again as he looked at the paper which was a brochure.

SILENCE…

Reggie just sat there and stared at Paul "Nothing. I was just reading!" He said in defense as the boys rose a brow.

"Ok..." They said suspiciously. Reggie sighed and something clicked on his head. He immediately sprung up on his seat.

"What now?" Paul almost asked in irritation. Reggie whipped his head to the boys with a scary smile or which Gary calls it 'Killer Smile'.

"I forgot to tell you that you'll be assisting some girls. Help them with their music. You know..." Reggie trailed of when the boys gave them bewildered looks.

"...Mentor them." Ash spat the soda on the window while Gary's jaw dropped. Drew almost fell of the seat while Paul looked bewildered.

"WHAT?" They half shouted. Reggie sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA DIE!" a bluenette shouted to her friends, which was laughing while moving away from her.<p>

"C'mon Dawn! Have some fun will ya? Besides, it's not that hard to skate!" a brunette with green eyes shouted back to the bluenette.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stumbled on the rollerblades "Yeah right Leaf!" she shouted back,

Leaf pouted "Aww. Don't be a killjoy! It's Saturday today! Just have—" Leaf stopped when Dawn fell on her butt.

Laughter can be heard behind Dawn. When Leaf looked, her other friends were laughing. Another brunette with a red head was giggling mad while Dawn grumbled.

"NOT funny guys! May! Misty! Help me up!" she whined. May skated easily to her and held a hand to help her up. Dawn smiled and took it. She had a hard time standing up because she kept stumbling.

"Easy Dawn. You'll learn how to skate." May encouraged. Misty huffed "Sooner or later." she added.

Dawn sighed "Easy for you to say." she let go of May's hand only to tumble back down.

Misty giggled "C'mon Dawn. We'll teach you." she said as she grabbed hold of Dawn's arm, an evil smile plastered on her face.

Dawn immediately grabbed to a tree in the park they're in. The girls all giggled at their blue haired friend.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Drew almost shouted at Reggie. Reggie shook his head.<p>

"No." he said simply. Gary and Drew gave him a look of pure horror.

"What if they're fangirls? We're gonna die!" they both said. Reggie sweatdropped but shook his head.

"Look guys, you're not gonna die. You'll just mentor them. What could possibly go wrong?" Reggie asked as they steeped out of the limo.

Gary, Drew and Ash looked at each other and nodded slowly. Reggie rose a brow on Paul's figure, which was walking away from them.

"Hm. As long as it's not something idiotic." Reggie smiled. Drew, Gary and Ash instantly followed Paul.

Reggie waved at them "Be back later!" he called.

"I swear, if those girls are fangirls, I'm gonna run away from them." Gary muttered. Drew nodded in agreement.

"I mean, isn't there any girl that isn't a fangirl?" Drew asked. Paul shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The boys continued to walk in the park. Until they reached a bench near s small hill of the park. They instantly grabbed their Pokeballs and released their Pokemon for a rest.

"WATCH OUT!" They heard someone scream. When they turned around, a blue haired girl was going down the hill with rollerblades and was heading towards them.

Gary, Drew and Ash jump out of the way. When they looked at the girl, she was lying on top of Paul on the ground.

"Ugh... God. I'm gonna get them for this!" they heard the girl angrily scream.

When Paul looked at the girl on top of him, he was met with blue eyes. He grunted and stood up. The girl slowly stumbled as she stood up but managed to stand.

"I'm sorry about that. My friends—" she looked at three giggling forms on top of the hill "—pushed me." she bowed to Paul. Paul only grunted in response.

Drew and Gary looked at her up and down. She wore a pink tank with jean shorts. There were elbow and knee caps on her arms and knees. Pink and white skates on her feet. Her hair was straight, reaching her mid back with two yellow clips.

Drew and Gary smirked "It's okay. I'm Gary, the grasshead is Drew, the black haired one is Ash and the purple head one is Paul. What's your name cutie?" Gary asked as he winked at her.

Dawn resisted the urge on rolling her eyes. Before she could speak, May, Misty and Leaf joined them.

They were still giggling "You alright Dawn?" May asked. Dawn smiled and nodded.

Drew and Gary then started staring at the other three. Looking up and down. Misty wore a yellow T-shirt and cargo pants. Blue skates present on her feet. Her hair was up in a side ponytail.

May had on a red tank with a printed rose design on middle of the top and black biker shorts. Red skates present on her feet. Her brunette hair was in pigtails with a bandanna.

Leaf had on a green T-shirt with black shorts. Green skates on her feet and her hair was straight and reached her mid back with her hat on top.

Gary stared at Leaf while Drew looked at May. Ash was smiling at Misty while Paul only glared at Dawn.

Gary winked at Leaf before moving close to her "Hello there cutie. What's your name?" Leaf had a confused face as she rolled her eyes. "Leaf." she said simply. Gary was taken aback.

Dawn gave a mocking smile "Sorry Gary but Leaf is not available." she said as she pulled Leaf away from Gary.

"Troublesome." Dawn looked at Paul and grew a little mad.

"What?" she asked. Paul rose a brow, a smirk beginning to grow.

"I said, Troublesome." Dawn glared.

"..me?" she asked as she gritted her teeth, glaring at the smirking boy.

Paul smirked even more "I said TROUBLESOME. My, didn't know you're deaf." he said as he looked at the side, smirk still plastered on his face.

"STUPID PRUNEHEAD!" she shouted as she pointed a finger to him. Paul grunted.

"SHUT UP YOU GRASSHEAD!"

Dawn turned to her left and saw May attacking Drew but kept her in place.

"Now, now July. It's bad to call people names." Drew said as he smirked. May glared.

"Yeah right! How would YOU know that? You call me different months!"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she kept on glaring at a certain 'Prunehead'.

"PERVERT!"

Dawn immediately turned to the right and saw Leaf hitting Gary to a pulp while Gary tried to stop her punches, a smirk on his face.

"It's not my fault your shorts slid off when you were bending." Gary countered but Leaf continued hitting him.

"It didn't slid off! You pulled them down!" Leaf managed to hit Gary on the head.

"OW! Stop it Green Lace!" Leaf turned really red.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU DAMN PERVERT?"

Dawn turned around when she heard whimpers. She bust out laughing when she saw Ash being hit by Misty' mallet.

"Hm. Troublesome's going insane." Dawn glared menacingly at Paul. He was making her blood boil.

"SHUT UP ANTI-SOCIAL!" Dawn huffed and glared back at him. Paul only grunted.

"That's it! Let's go guys!" Leaf said as she grabbed hold of Dawn and skated away, May and Misty following along. Before they were a meter away, they all glared at the boys.

Gary, Drew and Ash was now next to Paul, all smirking while Ash was rubbing his head.

"They are... Different." Drew said as he heard May shout about them. The other three nodding in agreement.

"We might have some fun with them... I'm getting the feeling we'll be seeing more of them soon." Gary smirked as he said this.

Paul returned his Pokemon. "Let's go idiots. We have to get back to the Mansion." he said as he tapped his foot.

Gary, Drew and Ash glared at him and smirk.

"You like that Dawn chick do you?" Gary teased. Paul glared and grunted.

"Yeah right. Troublesome girl." he muttered.

The three grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Plumhead." Dawn muttered as she remover her skates from her feet. Leaf grumbled something as she removed her skates too.<p>

"They're all stupid." she said. Misty and May nodding in agreement. The four looked at each other and laughed.

"So Dawn, do you like that Paul guy?" Leaf asked as s small smirk formed on her lips.

Dawn scowled "No way. He's nowhere near as a friend." she muttered.

Leaf giggled but then turned into a frown then a scowl "That stupid Perverted Gary! I hate his guts." Leaf said.

"Tell me about it. That Grasshead Drew think he's better than me." May muttered angrily as she grabbed her guitar.

Misty smirked "Yeah? Well, Ash is okay but the only problem is all he thinks about is food." she added with a laugh. The girls smirk at this. Misty, catching up already scowled "Don't even ask.".

Leaf rolled her eyes "Whatever you say..." May giggled.

"Let's just finish the song. I thought of some lyrics to add to the song." May said. The three instantly turned to her. May smiled and played her guitar

_In the morning it begins again_

_Feels like I'm falling better strap me in_

_I think I'm running out of oxygen_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

The girls immediately squealed "That was great May!'' They almost shouted.

"What's good?" they turned to the door to see a boy with navy blue hair and glasses. He had a confused face and was looking at them.

Misty smiled "It's nothing Max. May just thought of some lyrics for the new song." Max grinned "That's good. You'll meet you mentors tomorrow." Max said.

The girls nodded and dismissed the boy.

"I hope they're really good! I'm so excited!" Dawn squealed.

Leaf had a thinking pose "Do you think they're girls or boys?" she asked.

They all thought of it and there was a click "Boys." They all answered simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back guys!" Reggie greeted as he opened the big doors of the Mansion.<p>

"Hey Reggie." They greeted coolly. Reggie rose a brow "Did something happen?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. We just met some girls awhile ago in the Park." Gary answered as he sat on the couch and turned on the Plasma Screen T.V.

Reggie nodded. He then had a confused face "Weren't you attack by them?" he asked.

Paul grunted "Not fangirls." he answered. Reggie nodded.

"Anyway, you'll meet the girls tomorrow." The boys nodded and dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

_'__I hope nothing will go wrong tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was it? Sorry if it's short! I was going to make it longer but it was suppose to be for the next chapter.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Roselia124**


	2. Introducing

**Hey Guys! I'm back again with a new chapter!**

**Hehe. Yeah… So… Did you like the previous chapter? I'm sorry if not. Even if I have Nothing to do, I'm still lazy to think clearly.**

**So, let's just move on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" A loud voice shouted. The owner of the voice heard groans and grumbles from the sleeping figures.<p>

"MAY, DAWN, LEAF! WAKE UP!" Again, she screamed. She glared when she heard groans and a 'Five more minutes'. Misty opened all curtains making the room bright from the sun's rays.

Misty smirked and whipped out her mallet but then hid it and sighed. She smirked again and whipped out her mallet and whacked the floor, making a huge noise.

Dawn and Leaf sprung up while May fell of the bed. Dawn rubbed her eyes sleepily with a grumpy expression. Leaf on the other hand, stood up from her sleepy state. She walked to the bathroom, her eyes still closed from lack of sleep. She turned on the faucet and washed her face with cold water making her wide awake.

"Mmmppfff." May said as she started to stand up from the ground. But before she stood up, she greeted the floor instead of the girls sarcastically.

"Ugghh... What time is it?" May asked as she attempted to sleep again but got hit on the arm by Misty.

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked at the wall clock "8:49." She muttered as she lied back down on the bed but Misty hit her on the arm too.

May was about to fall back to sleep but the scent of pancakes and waffles filled her nose. She immediately sprang up and ran to the Kitchen downstairs.

Misty, Leaf and Dawn could hear her scream 'Pancakes and Waffles! Gimme!' like a maniac. They all giggled.

"Hey Misty, where's Leaf?" Dawn asked her red haired friend. Misty shrugged.

"I'm right here." Leaf said, popping out of the Bathroom.

Misty laughed when she saw Dawn's shocked expression. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms.

"Let's go downstairs before May finishes all the food." Misty laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

><p>The Mansion was quiet. The sun was shining and the birds singing. Reggie walked to the boys' room and opened the door. Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash were all sleeping peacefully.<p>

Reggie stepped inside the room and waked them up. They all grumbled and groaned. Reggie again, attempted to wake them up and got the same response. Again, he did and again, the same response. Reggie got annoyed and started yelling. The boys just ignored him and continued sleeping. Reggie got really annoyed. It was already 9! They were going to meet the girls at 10 and they won't even wake up!

Reggie ran to his room and grabbed a Pokeball. He went back to the boys' room. He gave a small smirk and let out the Pokemon inside the Pokeball.

"Alright, Marill. Use Water gun on those guys." Reggie whispered as he pointed to the boys. Marill nodded and jumped to Paul's bed, landing infront of him. Marill unleashed it's water gun on Paul's face. Paul immediately sprung up as he glared at the Pokemon, who jumped to the next bed, which happens to be Drew, and then he glared at Reggie.

When Marill did Water gun on Drew's face, he immediately sat up, glaring too at the Pokemon as he tried to fix his hair.

When Marill did it to Gary, Gary fell of the bed from the attack as he glared at the Pokemon and Reggie.

Ash however, only sprung up and patted the Marill's head as he stood up and went to the Bathroom.

The three boys glared at their manager "You know Reggie, there are a lot of ways to wake people up!" Paul started out quiet and almost screamed the last part. Reggie gave a small glare.

"Hey! I started waking you up quietly but you wouldn't open your eyes or sit up. Plus, I did it four times already!" Reggie answered back. Paul, Drew and Gary groaned.

Ash walked back to the room and greeted them. Reggie smiled at Ash and glared at the other three as he walked to the door.

"Get yourselves ready. You'll be meeting the girls in…" Reggie looked at his watch "…About 56 minutes." Ash started to pick his clothes while the other three grumbled. Reggie smirked.

"Once your finish, go downstairs. They will be going here." With that, he closed the door.

Gary cursed as he sat back down the bed "I hate this." He muttered.

Drew grumbled as he fixed his bed "You're not the only one." Paul glared at both of them.

"Just shut up."

* * *

><p>"May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf! Please get ready and get changed! We'll be heading to your mentors in 30 minutes!" Max yelled from downstairs.<p>

"Yes Max!" May yelled back as she grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. Leaf and Dawn were already finished and dressed while Misty just got out of the Bathroom.

When Misty walked to her bed, she saw her clothes already prepared by Dawn. When she looked at the room, Leaf and Dawn are fixing their hair on a large dressing table.

Dawn was currently fixing Leaf's hair into a braided pony. Leaf was watching Dawn carefully. Dawn took a thick layer of her hair and separated it into three. When she finished the braid, she tied it in a high pony.

Leaf concentrated on how to do the braided pony. She almost jumped when she heard a loud scream. Dawn on the other hand, pulled the tie of the braid of the hair, making it straight again or back to it's original state. Dawn cursed and looked at the direction of the Bathroom.

"May! You alright in there?" she asked as she started to comb Leaf's hair.

"Yeah!" May answered back as she busted out of the Bathroom and ran into their room.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS!" screeched Misty. All girls turned to her. She was wearing a yellow one shoulder top that showed her belly with a black skirt that reached above her knees. On her feet was yellow gladiator sandals with 3 inch heels. She was holding replacement clothes which consists of jeans that reached her knees and a yellow checkered top. A pair of black converse shoes was dangling on her fingers.

Dawn gave a puppy dog eyes with a pout "Please Misty! Just once!" Misty gave a scary glare that made Dawn squeal and shut her mouth. Misty then turned and went back to change her clothes.

Dawn turned to Leaf "Still want that braided pony?" Leaf shook her head "Just make it a high pony." Dawn nodded and started grabbing her hair to tie it.

When Dawn was done, as if on cue, Misty went out. She was now wearing a yellow checkered top with 3 of it's button unbuttoned. You can see a white tee inside. She's also now wearing the jeans that reached her knees and black converse. A Pokeball bracelet was present on her left hand with her hair on it's usual style.

"Ugh!" they heard May scream in frustration and there were also loud noises and thumping. Leaf giggled when she heard something fall.

"Take it easy May! Don't rush!" Leaf said. They heard a groan "Easy for you to say! You're already finished!" she said back. They only laughed.

"Ugh! Finally!" May said in victory as she stepped out. She was wearing a white one shoulder top with an anime baby bunny on the stomach with a few red striped above the bunny. Jean shorts that reached the middle of her knee and thighs and white and black converse shoes. Her hair was still in it's pigtails but instead of her bandana, she had a red headband. A Pokeball bracelet was present on her left hand.

Dawn and Leaf smiled widely at Misty and May. Dawn was wearing a black sleeveless top with 3 pink striped on the stomach with a mini pink vest that reached her chest. Black mini skirt that reaches above her knees with pink fuzzy boots that reached her mid-calf. She wore her Pokeballs in a necklace.

Leaf wore a white sleeveless tee with an anime baby Leafeon design. Knee length jeans and green sandals on her bottom. Her hair was now in a high pony and she also wore her Pokeballs as a necklace.

They all went downstairs to see Max standing near the door. Max rose a brow but nodded when the girls signaled they're ready to go. They then walked to their mentors' Mansion.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash-y boy, hand me some of your gel will ya!" Gary said, irritated. Ash looked at him and then threw him the bottle of gel.<p>

"Drew, will you get your clothes out of my bed!" Paul growled. Drew sweatdropped and then piled all the clothes to his bed.

"There! Happy?" Drew asked sarcastically. Paul rolled his eyes.

Ash stood up and went to Reggie downstairs. Ash was wearing a regular tee with jeans. His cap present on his head and Nike shoes.

Drew sighed and went downstairs too. He was wearing a black turtleneck top with a jean vest and jeans. Nike shoes like Ash except his was green.

Paul grunted and followed. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with a skull on the middle and jeans. Dark violet shoes.

Gary was still fixing his hair. He then grumbled when Reggie called him. He was wearing a violet two buttoned top and jeans. Black Nike shoes was present on his feet.

When Gary got to the boys, they were all sitting on a sofa in front of the Plasma Screen T.V.

Paul looked at the clock and then glared at Reggie "What time are they gonna be here? It's already 10:14." Paul grumpily said. Reggie sweatdropped. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when there was a ring on the doorbell.

Reggie immediately sprung up and ran to the door. Gary, Drew, Paul and Ash just sat there and watched T.V.

"Hey Max!" Reggie greeted the young teen. Max grinned "Hey Reggie!" he greeted back.

Reggie smiled and looked at the girls "Hello. I'm Reggie, Manager of your mentors." He smiled as he held his hand. The girls smiled back and each shook his hand.

Reggie opened the door wider "Come on in. The guys are inside." Max stepped in with the girls behind him.

Max and Reggie went to the boys while the girls stood near Reggie and Max.

"Guys, this is Max." Reggie introduced the young teen to the boys. The boys rose a brow.

"Who's the kid?" Gary asked.

Max shifted his glasses and gave a glare "I'm 13. I'm not a kid!" he said. Gary just rose a brow.

Reggie sweatdropped "How do I say this, he's the manager of the girls your mentoring." The boys looked at Max with a look of amazement and shock.

"Really? The kid's like 10!" Ash said. Max glared again but was cut off by May.

"Alright break it up! I don't want a fight coming up!" May snapped.

The boys' eyes widened when they saw the girls. The girls stopped on their tracks with their mouth wide open. Max smirked along with Reggie.

"Girls, these are Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary. The famous band Chaos Lords, your mentors." Max said. The girls' jaw dropped to the floor.

"Guys, these are Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf. They're Girls Gone Wild. The girls that you're going to mentor." Reggie said as he winked at Max.

**SILENCE…**

"WHAT?"

The girls and boys stared at each other with a look of shock. The girls glared at Max while the boys glared at Reggie. Max and Reggie sweatdropped.

Maybe it was bad making them go to an unwanted meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! The chaos will start next chapter so please wait!<strong>

**Oh and here's a sneak peek;**

"_They are our mentors?" screamed the girls as they glared at the boys._

_"C'mon guys, it won't be that bad, right?" Reggie asked. The boys had a bewildered look while the girls glared at them._

"_So you're telling me that you girls need help with music?" Drew asked them as they shook their head angrily._

"_We challenge you to a sing off!" Dawn angrily shouted at Paul._

"_Let's see what you girls got." Paul smirked._

**There! I don't know when I'll be updating but I assure you that I'll try to update fast.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**~Roselia124**


	3. Owned and Underestimated

**Hiya guys! I'm baaack! Okay, I have nothing to say right now xD**

**Anyway, so, last time, Max and Reggie introduced the girls to their mentors and vice-versa. So for now, Reggie and Max leaves to give them time to get together and know each other but as soon as they left, the chaos began…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SILENCE…<p>

Max and Reggie sweatdropped as they rubbed the back of their necks as the boys and girls glared at them.

"_They _are our mentors?" screamed the girls as they glared at the boys and gave murderous looks at Max and Reggie.

"C'mon guys, it won't be that bad, right?" Reggie asked, almost faintly. The boys had a bewildered look while the girls glared at them.

Reggie almost fainted from the murderous glare he was receiving and the tension between them "Okay…" he looked at the younger boy next to him as if asking him to make an excuse for them to leave.

Max hid his nervousness by keeping calm and moving his glasses "We'll be leaving now. We still need to talk about something…" he and Reggie slowly back away to the door and immediately fled off when they were outside.

**-Misty's POV-**

You have got to be kidding me! _They_ are our mentors? What the hell is Max thinking! We could _not_ get along! It won't take long that May, Leaf and Dawn will kill those boys. I'm okay with them being our mentors but seriously? Besides, I don't think I'll learn from them, mostly Ash since they're a bunch of idiots. Great! Just Great! Not only am I going to spend time with them, but I'm also gonna get headaches from their arguing and from the boys' teasings or whatsoever. I'm good with this as long as we get to learn and nothing bad will happen. I doubt that.

**-Leaf's POV-**

You're fucking kidding me! Them? I rather have Pokemon as mentors rather than them! God! And the hell? I have to spend my time with Gary! That perverted bastard! I can't stand him! These boys are gonna be the end of me. Why me? And why them? Dawn and May will surely kill Grasshead and Plumhead over there. And crap! I get to deal with argues and teasings and worst of all, Gary's pervertedness! Kill me now! I'm okay with this as long as there's something good that will come out of this.

**-May's POV-**

Like hell! Grasshead is one of the mentors? I'm gonna die here because of his teasing! Why didn't Max just get new mentors? Why them? I wonder how this will turn out since when we first encounter them, we can't stand each other. That meanie grasshead! Calm down May. Do it for the band. Deep breath in, long breath out. That's it. Oh no. Dawn! She's going to explode when uhh… Paul? Paul tease her. I think she's going to explode now! Arceus, I will hunt them down if they do something to my bestfriends. And besides, what will we learn from them? If I don't get anything from them being our mentors, I'm going to get Max for this! Wasting a year with them! Wait, what? A _year_ with _them_? I think I'm going to die earlier than expected.

**-Dawn's POV-**

Paul. Paul? PAUL! Oh god no! Why do I have to spend my time with _him_? The emo nut with no emotions at all. Or even happiness. Arceus! What have I got myself into? Keep calm Dawn. I'm sure you're not the only one who's liking this. Well obviously! May. Misty and Leaf are not enjoying this too. And maybe the boys too! I'm going to explode if I get anymore constant teasing from Plum over there. I have to do it for the band and for my bestfriends. Ugh. Why meee?

**-Gary's POV-**

So, Green lace and her friends are the girls we're mentoring eh? This will be fun. I get to tease them especially Leaf. Hehe. This will be exciting. The only problem is that Ginger over there has a bad temper. I knew it when I went to the Market, disguised, I saw her hitting some purple haired gay or something in a cacturne outfit. I don't know why but I sure am lucky it's not me. Well, I can torment Leaf instead. I don't even want to know what those other two girls will do if I annoy them. Score! I get to spend time with the lovely Leaf! Oh yeah!

**-Ash's POV-**

Wait, so Misty and her friends we're mentoring? Awesome! I get to spend time with Misty and get to know the them. I don't even know what I'll teach them. What are we mentoring about anyway? I don't even know. I only know that we're mentoring girls and that's it. Hmm… Maybe I'll ask later. Anyway, I'm happy cause I'll be spending some time with Misty and have more friends that are not fans.

**-Drew's POV-**

January huh? Well, this should be good. She's the only girl that fights back to my comebacks. She sure is different and pretty. Wait, what? What did I just think? I did not just thought she's pretty. Oh screw this. I don't even know why they need mentors. Ooh. Probably cause they _really_ need help in Music. And what better way to help the newbies in music by mentoring them with the help of us, Chaos Lords, famous boy band. Okay, I'm being obnoxious again. Sigh. I can't help being proud of myself. Smirk. I can't wait to get July really mad. She's so cute when she's mad. Okay… Let's just ignore that last one.

**-Paul's POV-**

Troublesome? The hell! Why of all people does it have to be her? Hmph. Just hope that she's not loud and annoying as she was when we first encountered each other. I can't stand annoying people. I'm already stuck with those idiots over there and now her? Arceus! Why am I even doing this? Oh. Because of my idiot brother. Hmph. Well, the bright side is that I can annoy her. I don't get to annoy other people except Reggie and those three idiots. Hn. Annoying, cheery, happy troublesome girl.

**-Third Person's POV-**

The girls and boys continued to stare at each other. The girls were all glaring at the boys while the boys stopped their glares when they were thinking and instead smirked except for Ash, who was grinning.

"TRY TO GET ALONG!" Max and Reggie shouted as they fled off again.

As soon as the doors closed, the silence stopped thanks to an exploding bluenette.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! OF ALL PEOPLE WHO CAN MENTOR US, IT JUST HAVE TO BE YOU GUYS!" Dawn shouted as the girls clamed her down. Ash winced while Drew, Gary and Paul smirked.

"So you're telling me that you girls need help with music?" Drew asked them with a smirk as the girls shook their heads angrily.

"Arrogant bastards." May muttered.

When the boys were about to reply, Dawn grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at Paul's face, May and Leaf throwing too at Drew and Gary's face. Misty and Ash broke down laughing when they saw the shocked expressions Drew and Gary had while Paul had a scary glare.

The three of them each grabbed the pillow Leaf, May and Dawn threw. The three girls each grabbed pillows and started whacking and hitting the three boys. And thus, the pillow fight started.

Misty and Ash kept laughing on how it turned out. Gary and Leaf were hitting each other near the couch with Gary shielding himself as Leaf hit him, a smirk on her face as she grabbed Gary's pillow and whacked him. Poor, poor pervert. Got owned by a girl.

Drew and May were running around the room. Well, mostly Drew being chased by an extremely angry May with both his and her pillow. Misty smirked when she saw May trying to hit Drew as he held her wrists. They were in a somewhat, awkward position, with Drew pinned down on the ground and May sitting on his stomach.

With Paul and Dawn, well it's another story. The two of them ditched the pillows and was now arguing. Paul teasing her and Dawn exploding and fighting back. Misty could see Paul enjoying himself by starting a fight with Dawn.

Misty nudged a crazy laughing Ash and sighed. She called the attention of the others only to be ignored.

Misty sighed angrily and shipped out her mallet "GUYS!" everyone in the room froze and stared at her.

Misty smirked "That's enough. We still need to clean up the room." Misty extended her arms to get the point.

The once clean and fixed room was now messy with pillows and feathers. The couches were moved and some was also lying. The coffee table upside down and some pictures and paintings fell and not properly aligned.

May stood up from Drew's stomach and crossed her arms "Let them clean it. It's their mansion anyway. Besides, they started it." She held her nose high.

Drew groaned and stood up and glared at the brunette "We started it? Who threw the pillow huh? Was it us?" he countered. May glared.

"It's your guys fault for making us mad at you." She hissed.

Drew shook his head, a smirk forming "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, smirk widening.

May fumed.

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" Max asked.<p>

After minutes of cleaning the room, Max and Reggie arrived when Drew, May, Dawn and Paul started to bicker. Leaf was busy glaring at Gary while Misty and Ash just talked.

Misty smiled and looked at Ash "It was okay." Leaf, May and Dawn muttered some inappropriate words as the three boys smirked.

Max nodded to Misty and turned to the other three girls "How about you guys?" Leaf, May and Dawn continued to mutter words.

"Hm. No." Leaf simply answered for the three of them. May across from them. Max sighed as Reggie sweatdropped.

"Come on guys, they can really help you." He said. The three girls crossed their arms as Misty gave an evil smirk to the four boys making them gulp except for Paul, who grunted.

Leaf, May and Dawn noticed this and looked at her, a small smirk forming on their lips. Misty whipped out her mallet "Don't worry girls. _I'll_ handle _them_ if they do anything to you." Misty said sweetly but her eyes gave it away, full of evilness.

May, Leaf and Dawn smirked and immediately told Max and Reggie that they'll have them as mentors.

Reggie smiled "Then it's settled. Chaos Lords will be your permanent mentors." The boys had their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?"

Max and Reggie sweatdropped and slowly advanced to the door and fled off.

"We'll be back later!" they both shouted.

Paul glared at Dawn "Great. I'm stuck with Troublesome." Dawn glared and stuck her tongue out.

Drew flicked his hair "Don't worry Paul. They're just newbies to music. They need _all_ the help they can get." He smirked.

MDLM felt offended and gave their most murderous glare. **(A/N: MDLM is for May, Dawn, Leaf and Misty. It's a little long if I write their names. DPGA for Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash)**

Leaf scowled "If you think we're too bad in music and you boys are sooo good," she said sarcastically as the girls glared.

"Then we challenge you to a sing off!" Dawn angrily shouted at them.

DPG looked at each other and smirked while Ash shook his head at the three boys.

"Let's see what you girls got." Paul smirked as the three of them walked to the stairs.

The girls were angrily glaring at the three while Ash shook his head.

"I'm sorry for their behavior. Even I can't stand them sometimes." Ash said as he went up, the girls following.

"Where are we going?" Misty muttered. She was a offended and angry for Drew's comment earlier.

Ash smiled cheekily "There's a studio upstairs. Kinda like a recording studio. We all play our music there whenever we practice." Ash smiled at them making them smile in return.

When they got there, they saw Paul and Drew standing in the middle of the booth, both holding guitars or base and Gary standing over the keyboard. The drums were at the back a little behind Paul. They were all smirking at the girls, who glared in return.

Just then, Max and Reggie were on the door of the studio, both panting. Reggie walked to the controls and sat on the chair, Max beside him while the girls stood behind the two as Ash walked inside and went to the drums. Reggie pressed a red button and can hear inside the booth.

Soon enough, Music started to play. **(DJ Got us Falling in love by Usher featuring Pitbull)**

**[Paul]**

_So we back in the club  
><em>_With our bodies rockin' from side to side  
><em>_(Side, side to side)_

**[Drew]**

_Thank God the week is done  
><em>_I feel like a zombie goin' back to life  
><em>_(Back, back to life)_

**[Gary]**

_Hands up  
><em>_And suddenly, we all got our hands up  
><em>_No control of my body_

**[Ash]**

_Ain't I seen you before  
><em>_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

**[All]**

_Cause baby tonight,  
><em>_The DJ got us falling in love again  
><em>_Yeah, baby tonight,  
><em>_The DJ got us falling in love again_

**[Paul]**

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of  
><em>_Your life, life gonna get you right_

MDLM had their jaws dropped but didn't look that impressed. DPG smirked while Ash grinned.

**[All]**

_Cause baby tonight,  
><em>_The DJ got us falling in love again_

**[Gary]**

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow  
>That's just right<br>__Now, now, now, now, now, now, now_

**[Drew]**

_Gonna set the roof on fire  
>Gonna burn this motherfucker<br>Down, down, down, down__, down, down, down_

**[Ash]**

_Hands up  
>When the music drops, we both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body_

**[Paul]**

_Ain't I seen you before  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

**[All]**

_Cause baby tonight,  
>The DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight  
>The DJ got us falling in love again<em>

Drew smirked at May and winked at her, making her blush and turn her head away. Drew chuckled quietly.

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of  
>Your life, life gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight,  
>The DJ got us falling in love again<em>

**[Drew]**

_Hear no evil_

**[Gary]**

_Speak no evil_

**[Ash]**

_See no evil_

**[Paul]**

_Get it baby_

**[Drew]**

_Hope you catch that like T.O  
>That's how we roll<br>My life is a movie and you just TIVO  
>Mami got me twisted on a dread lock<br>She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock  
>Yabba dabba doo make her bedrock<br>Mami on fire psshh  
>Red hots<br>Bada bing bada boom  
>Mr. Worldwide, as I step in the room<br>I'mma hustler baby  
>But that's just you<br>Tonight is just me and you, dale_

**[Paul]**

_Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah baby tonight  
>The DJ got us falling in love<em>

**[All]**

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of  
>Your life, life gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight  
>The DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of  
>Your life, life gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us falling in love again<em>

**[Gary]**

_Yeah. Thank you DJ haha_

The girls just stared blankly while Misty smiled at Ash as they walked out of the booth. Drew, Gary and Paul smirked when the girls walked inside the booth.

The girls whispered something and nodded to May, who in turn, nodded back and took her place in the middle with Drew's base, Dawn, a step back beside her with Paul's base, Leaf on the keyboard and Misty setting on the drums.

The boys stood behind Reggie, who was now in Max's seat with Max in control. The boys smirked at the girls when May started to play the base. **(Like Whoa by Aly and AJ Michalka or 78violet)**

**[May]**

_Life is good I can't complain  
>I mean I could but no one's listening<br>Your image overwhelms my brain  
>And it feels good<br>(Good, good)_

**[Dawn]**

_Now I'm rolling my window down  
>I love the wind but I hate the sound<em>

**[Leaf]**

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
>And it feels good<em>

**[All]**

_It feels good, it feels good  
>Like a rollercoaster ride<br>Holding on white knuckles like  
>Whoa, whoa<em>

**[May]**

_Can't believe I'm like_

**[All]**

_Whoa, whoa_

**[Dawn]**

_Got me feelin' like_

**[All]**

_Up and down and side to side  
>Every inch of me is like<br>Whoa, whoa_

**[Leaf]**

_Got me feelin' like_

**[All]**

_Whoa, whoa_

**[Misty]**

_Got me feelin' like_

The boys' jaw dropped, including Reggie's while Max simply smirked as he winked at his sister who smirk in return. Drew, Gary and Paul could not believe they were this good. Maybe they can even reach them in no time! Ash grinned cheekily at the girls. Misty smiled at him.

**[May]**

_In the morning it begins again  
>Feels like I'm falling better strap me in<em>

**[Leaf]**

_I think I'm runnin' out of oxygen  
>And it feels good<em>

**[Misty]**

_It feels good, it feels good_

**[All]**

_Like a rollercoaster ride  
>Holding on white knuckles like<br>Whoa, whoa_

**[Dawn]**

_Can't believe I'm like_

**[All]  
><strong>_Whoa, whoa_

**[May]**

_Got me feelin' like_

**[All]**

_Up and down and side to side  
>Every inch of me is like<br>Whoa, whoa_

**[Misty]**

_Got me feelin' like_

**[All]**

_Whoa, whoa_

**[Leaf]**

_Got me feelin' like_

**[May]**

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
>This situation<br>I can't help but lose control  
>You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break<em>

**[All]**

_It feels good, it feels good_

**[Dawn]**

_I'm holding on_

**[May]**

_Holding, holding_

**[Misty]**

_Holding, holding_

**[Leaf]**

_Holding, holding_

**[May]**

_I'm holding on_

**[Misty]**

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

**[Leaf]**

_Like I'm runnin' on a red light_

**[Dawn]**

_Like a rocket ship in flight_

**[May]**

_There's nothing else that makes me feel like_

**[All]**

_Whoa!_

**[Leaf]**

_Like a rollercoaster_

**[All]**

_Whoa_

**[Misty]**

_Holding on white knuckles_

**[All]**

_Whoa_

**[May]**

_Once you let your love in_

**[All]**

_Whoa_

**[Dawn]**

_Every inch of me is like_

**[All]**

_Whoa_

**[May]**

_Got me feelin' like_

MDLM smirked at the boys' face and reactions. Max and Ash were both grinning wildly while Reggie also had on a shocked expression.

Reggie shook his head and stared at Max with disbelief "Wow Max! You're lucky! How'd you manage to get these girls with that much talent?" he asked as the girls smiled and gave a victory look at the boys as Max grinned at Reggie.

MDLM smirked at DPG "That was just a warm up. We still have over 9 songs in our belt." Dawn said, her smirk widening when she saw the boys' eyes the size of tennis balls.

Reggie smiled warmly at the girls "That's good. You already have almost 10 songs overall. You guys sure can make songs faster than the boys." Reggie pointed it out. The girls snickered at the boys while Max grinned.

Max hugged his sister's waist "Well, the girls all make songs. But mostly May when it comes to all of them singing." May laughed and shook Max's head.

Dawn smirked at the three boys that was still in shock "Hm. Who's better now huh?" Dawn stuck her tongue out as Gary and Drew shook their heads and Paul glaring.

Max walked to the door but stopped when there was a beeping noise on his watch "Oh, we have to go. The girls still needs to practice some songs." The girls groaned but walked to Max anyway.

They all headed downstairs for the girls' and Max's leave. Reggie hugged the girls while he fisted Max's head and ruined his hair. Ash grinned at the girls and said that they were good while the other three grunted and regularly teased the girls.

"See ya tomorrow guys!" Reggie cried as he waved frantically when they were on the gate.

"Bye Reggie!" They all cried. Reggie was grinning with Ash while Drew, Paul and Gary just grunted and shrugged and waved two fingers at them. The girls smirked in return.

Don't underestimate us. The girls thought and all giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Another chapter finished! This is so fun to write! Sorry if it's short. Thanks for reading guys!<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Roselia124**


	4. Super Junior Addiction

**Omygosh! I'm so sorry for the loooong wait! I haven't been able to make a new chapter cause of school activities, project and homeworks. The teachers in my school gave us all these requirements and stuffs since we always practice the Ati-Atihan Festival, Masskara Festival, Dinagyang Festival and Sinulog Festvial for our Foundation Day that we barely see each other for discussions. So now, I'm back baby! The only problem I have now is our 4****th**** Periodical Test which will be cover to cover. I'm gonna die with the test but atleast School will be over in just a few more days and I can assure you that I'll be updating a lot on my stories.**

**So, I'm a little lazy to put here what will happen in this chapter so please just read and bare with me cause I haven't study xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning and Reggie walked through the Gardens of his and the boys' Mansion. After hearing the girls' performance back when they all met and introduced at their Mansion, he had a feeling that they'll be great. Although there is a problem, What if the girls will be more famous than the boys when they are discovered? Reggie shrugged and walked to the front door.<p>

"Hey Reggie!" cried a voice from the gate.

Reggie rose a brow and turned to the gate only to smile when he saw the young boy running to him followed by 4 girls.

Reggie laughed when Max launched and hugged his waist. Reggie then ruffled his hair "Hey Max." He said to the young boy. He turned to the girls and nodded to them "Hey Misty, Leal, May and Dawn." The girls smiled at him as they entered the Mansion.

"So, what brings you here?" Reggie asked a she, along with Max and the girls, plopped down on the couches.

The girls shrugged and eyed Max "I just wanna hang out. By the way, are the boys awake?" he asked, smiling evilly when he said the part about the boys.

Reggie half smiled and smirked "Well, they're still asleep. I'm thinking you want to prank-" Reggie was cut off when the girls dashed to the stairs immediately.

Reggie sighed as Max laughed "Hey Max, want to play in the Arcade?" Reggie asked as Max's eyes twinkled.

Reggie laughed and together, they dashed to the Arcades near Reggie's room.

**-oXoXoXo-**

"You have got to be kidding me." May muttered as she silently moved the knob of the door.

"It's locked?" Dawn asked as she frowned. Misty nodded to Leaf.

Leaf smirked and walked to the knob, moving May out of the way as she snatched Dawn's yellow bobby pin and picked the lock.

"HEY!" she whined softly as the sound of the door _clicked_ and Leaf gave Dawn her pin back.

Leaf poked her head in and slowly and quietly entered. Leaf then opened the door completely, signalling that the coast is clear.

Slowly and quietly, the three girls entered, each of them holding a bucket full of water courtesy of Misty and May.

Dawn handed Leaf the other bucket she was holding as Leaf smirked. She walked beside Gary's bed while Dawn beside Paul's, May beside Drew's and Misty beside Ash's.

They all giggled silently on the boys' sleeping forms. Gary was hugging an Umbreon plushie while wearing polka dotted boxer shorts. Leaf resisted the urge to laugh really loud and fall down on the ground.

Paul was somehow in a weird position that made Dawn's lip tremble in laughter. His hair was in a great mess.

Drew's hair was a great mess. She was somehow used to him being perfect when she first encountered him so seeing him like this made her grope her stomach. He was wearing green Roselia boxers and there was a Roselia plushie next to his pillow.

Ash. Misty sure had lots of laughs. Ash's mouth was open. He is somehow whispering different kinds of foods. From Berries to junkfoods, candies and buffets. His legs are mixed up with his hands positioned on either side of him.

Misty nodded to the others "On 3. 1... 2... 3!"

The girls immediately dumped the water on the boys' sleeping forms. They also left the bucked on their head and immediately ran to the stairs.

"The FUCK?" shouted an extremely pissed off Paul.

"MY HAIR!" Drew shouted as he immediately removed the bucket from his head.

"FOOD!" came from Ash, he then grumbled when he learned that he got pranked.

"GIRLS!" Gary woke up happily but cursed when he knew it was just a dream "Darn it! I was having a good sleep!" he moaned.

Meanwhile downstairs, the girls broke down laughing when they heard the boys' reaction. They high-fived and sat down on the couches and turned on the Flat Screen TV.

Misty stood up and went to the Kitchen "I can't wait to see their faces when they get down." She said.

Dawn snatched the remote from Leaf and flicked the channels. She screamed and stopped on a channel that shows Super Junior performing 'Super Girl'. May screamed too and they both glued their eyes on the TV.

Soon, they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, which they guessed was Paul since he was really pissed.

"REGGIE!" Yup. Definitely Paul.

_Oh my Super Girl Ni shi wo de baby girl_

_Ta kan bu jian ni de mei li_

_Ping fan bei hou de mo li_

The boys heard from the TV. The TV's volume was a little high. The footsteps just continued. Leaf was bobbing her head to the beat while Dawn and May continued to squeal and scream.

_Oh my super girl_

_Wo shi ni de super man_

_Ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi_

_Wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi_

When the boys got down, they looked shocked when they saw Leaf, May and Dawn on the couches and watching TV. Leaf rolled her eyes at the two and then smirked when she turned her head to them.

Paul scoffed "What are you doing here?" he grunted. He then scowled when he learned they were the one who pranked them earlier.

Drew scowled "You were the ones who pranked us? Destroyed my hair?" he almost shouted.

_Oh~ oh~ oh~ oh~_

_Oh~ oh~ oh~ oh~  
>(My Love)<em>

Kyuhyun appeared on the screen making May scream. Kyuhyun is May's favourite boy in the group and also has a crush on him "KYAH! KYUHYUN!" she shouted and added fangirl screams. Dawn only giggled.

Ash smiled awkwardly "May usually isn't this way. Only when it comes to her favorite band or artist. You'll get used to it. She's only a fangirl when it comes to SuJu." Misty explained.

Drew scowled and walked a little forward to get a view of the guy May shouted awhile ago.

"Hmp. He's not that handsome. I'm more good-looking than him." He flicked his hair. May didn't even bother looking at him cause she was too busy watching the TV. Her eyes were practically glued to it. Drew scowled.

_Kan wo kan kan wo_

_Bu yao zong shi sui zhao ta_

_Ru guo ta shuo xi huan ni_

_Jiu suan zai mang ye neng gou deng dao ni_

It was Dawn's turn to scream. Donghae appeared and was the one who sang. Dawn and May kept giggling and screaming.

Paul scowled at the Troublesome girl's screaming and squealing. It was just to loud and noisy.

_Oh my super girl_

_Ni shi wo de baby girl_

_Ta kan bu jian ni de mei li_

_Ping fan bei hou de mo li_

_Oh my super girl_

_Wo shi ni de super man_

_Ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi_

_Wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi_

"Too bad that Eunhyuk has only few parts and appearances right Dawn- KYAAAH!" May said and screamed the last part when Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk had appeared on the screen, dancing.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

Gary, Ash and Drew just stared at the two "Don't even bother. Once they're watching or talking about Super Junior, they won't stop until they have another topic. Besides, they have major crushes on the members. May with Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk, and Dawn with Donghae, Ryeowook and Eunhyuk too." Leaf said as she laughed at May and Dawn who were still glued to the TV.

Misty walked back, holding 4 cans of Colas. She nodded too, signalling that she agrees to Leaf's explanation about May and Dawn's addiction to Super Junior.

_Ni shi wo de zui chao ji de nü hai  
>(bie zai deng de deng de)<em>

_Gen zhao wo yi qi fei dao wei lai  
>(ai qing bu yong cai pai cai pai)<em>

"KYUHYUN!"

"DONGHAE!"

The boys covered their ears while Misty and Leaf just nodded to the beat of the song.

_Oh~ oh~ oh~ oh~_

_Oh~ oh~ oh~ oh~  
>(My Love)<em>

"OMG! Donghae, Ryeowook and Eunhyuk are just SO gorgeous!" Dawn squealed. May nodded and pouted after.

"Don't forget KYUHYUN!" she said. Dawn giggled and high-fived with her.

Paul scowled "Hmph. Addicts." He grumbled. Dawn's expression turned furious as she glared at him. Paul smirked but his smirk disappeared when Dawn instantly turned happy and continued her conversation with May about SuJu.

Gary stared at them like they were some kind of aliens "Are they seriously like this?" he turned to the 2 girls who were enjoying their reaction on the two addicted girls.

"Yup." They said in union.

Ash just scratched his head as he plopped down beside Misty "God. I'm going to have a headache. Atleast there's no-"

"KYAAAAH! SORRY SORRY!" he stand corrected.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_

_Naega naega naega meonjeo_

_Nege nege nege ppajyeo_

_Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

Dawn looks like she was about to faint "OMG!" May just laughed at her.

"Did you just see how H.O.T Kyuhyun is? KYAAA!" she squealed.

Paul scowled even more, more annoyed. '_Like he isn't annoyed everyday.' _Gary sweatdropped.

_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_

_Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo_

_Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo_

_Naega michyeo michyeo baby_

Ash nodded his head with Leaf and Misty "This song isn't bad." He commented. Leaf and Misty smiled at him while the other boys glared at him.

Drew's scowl disappeared as he looked at his surroundings "Where's Reggie anyway?" he asked, particularly to Leaf and Misty.

They just shrugged and continued to nod their head to the beat.

_Baraboneun nunbit soge_

_Nunbit soge naneun machi_

_Naneun machi mwoe hollin nom_

_Ijen beoseonajido motae_

_Georeooneun neoui moseup_

_Neoui moseup neoneun machi_

_Nae simjangeul barpgo wannabwa_

_Ijen beoseonajido motae_

Leaf's eyes snapped to the TV and instantly was next to Dawn and May "That's Yesung right? I didn't know that he's _this_ cute!" she squealed.

"I know right!" May and Dawn replied in union as they giggled and continued to watch.

Gary frowned "Great. Another one added to the addicted." Paul grumbled. Misty just smirked, enjoying the boys' annoyed expressions. It kinda amuses her.

Paul was _really_ annoyed. For one, he woke up early. He exactly woke up at 8:53. He should be asleep and will wake up at 9:30 or 10. Second, his bandmates. His _oh so wonderful_ friends. The _Wonder Dummies _always annoys him in any way they can. And Last, the girls, more likely _Troublesome_ is in their Mansion. Like the Wonder Dummies' annoyingness and stupidity isn't annoying enough but _her_? Noisy and annoying girl.

_Eodil gana dangdanghage_

_Utneun neoneun maeryeokjeok_

_Chakhan yeoja ilsaegiran_

_Saenggakdeureun bopyeonjeok_

_Dodohage geochim eopge_

_Jeongmal neoneun hwansangjeok_

_Dorikil su eobseulmankeum_

_Nege ppajyeo beoryeosseo_

"Where the hell is Reggie?" he almost shouted. Gary and Drew just continued to scowl and frown while Ash just grinned goofily and still nodding to the beat with Misty.

He almost exploded when Dawn was singing with the lyrics.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_

_Naega naega naega meonjeo_

_Nege nege nege ppajyeo_

_Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

Reggie and Max walked in the room. Paul was glaring furiously at the two, more likely to Reggie. Reggie observed the surroundings and gulped at Paul. He knew that he was totally annoyed.

"Uhh... Hi?" he stuttered. Max just looked at Paul, not scared as he handed a paper to him. More like a note.

Max lifted his glasses "Reggie signed you guys up in a Performance at the girls' school." He smirked.

"REGGIE!"

**-oXoXoXo-**

"Do you hear that honey?" a man who lives two houses away from the Mansion asked his wife.

"Hear what honey? The shouting?" his wife asked. They both listened to the shouting and heard some music playing too.

"Hmm. Must be kids." Her wife said as she walked to the Kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

The woman smiled at her husband "Want anything?'' she asked.

The man smiled "Just some bacon and eggs." The woman nodded and left.

The man continued to read his newspaper, ignoring the loud noises that they heard earlier.

"Kids."

* * *

><p>~Super Girl and Sorry Sorry by Super Junior~<p>

**Done! Sorry if it's short and everything. I kinda forgot what will happen in this chapter cause of so much work and activities. I'm SO sorry! And also for the long wait.**

**Also, sorry if it's OOC. Yeah. **

**Anyway, Please review!**

**~Roselia124**


	5. NOTE

**Umm, hello readers and whatnot. ****I have news for everyone about my cousin (Who owns this account in FF).**

**You see, my cousin 'Rose' is at the hospital. She and my uncle were driving to our town but crashed into a post near the road 2 days ago. The impact was too much since my cousin had an injured arm and back, wounds and scars on her face and some in her arms, and almost a broken neck. She wouldn't be able to leave the hospital until her arm and back are better or as long as she can move properly.**

**I would be more than happy to take control or be in charge of her acc until she recovers. I can make stories or continue them. But the only problem is that I'm not really in to Pokemon. I can't continue the stories she made cause I have no clue. I'm only in to KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) so sorry. Please just wait for her to recover. I don't know when but I'll just inform you guys of the progress and when she'll be back.**

**I'm sorry if I can't continue her stories. I just have no clue. I'll be making my own stories in her acc since she told me it was okay.**

**Again, I'm sorry and thank you!**

**-Carla (Rose's cousin)**


End file.
